The present technology relates to image capture devices and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to an image capture device and an electronic apparatus which are low in cost and simple in configuration and can measure a target object.
As examples of practical use of a filter using surface plasmon polaritons (SPPs) (hereinafter referred to as a “metal thin-film filter”), there have been reports that the filter is used to monitor the growth of viruses or bacteria or test the sensitivity of antibodies (see, for example, Yanik, A. A. et al., Nano Letters 10 (12), 4962-4969 (2010)).
As schematically shown in FIG. 1, in order to perform such measurement, a configuration is employed in which the metal thin-film filter is provided in an optical path between a light source and a spectrometer. In the configuration, the metal thin-film filter is irradiated with light from the light source, and the spectrum of light transmitted therethrough is measured using the spectrometer, whereby a target object which is attached to the metal thin-film filter is measured.
Specifically, if, for example, viruses or bacteria are attached to antigens or antibodies immobilized on a surface of the metal thin-film filter to change the refractive index of surroundings of the metal thin-film filter, the spectral distribution of the transmitted light is shifted.
FIG. 2 shows a transmission wavelength profile of the metal thin-film filter, where the horizontal axis represents wavelengths and the vertical axis represents transmission efficiencies. A waveform A indicates a transmission spectrum in an initial state in which viruses etc. have not been attached, and waveforms B and C indicate transmitted light spectra which are obtained after a predetermined time has passed since the initial state, i.e., after viruses etc. have been attached. As can be seen from these waveforms, the peak wavelength of the transmission spectrum is shifted to longer wavelengths as time passes.
In measurement techniques in the related art, the change amount of the refractive index of surroundings of the metal thin-film filter is obtained by measuring the amount of such a shift of the peak wavelength of the transmission spectrum using a spectrometer, and based on the change amount, the amount of viruses or bacteria present on the metal thin-film filter is determined.